


Bio test

by marianhenryk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Fluff, Like, M/M, Not too much plot, Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nice indeed, but still the best one, eddie has a panic attack, happy fluff, inhaler thingy, it's cute read it!, overwritten prompt ha, quite short, request, sweet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianhenryk/pseuds/marianhenryk
Summary: Eddie forgets about a bio test on a rather stressful day. Thank God he has Richie Tozier to save the day.ORFrom missile-toe on Tumblr"Reddie - Eddie loses his inhaler and has an asthma attack and Richie comes to the rescue?? Comfort/fluff? I need more cavity-inducing fluff."





	Bio test

That day has started in an awful way, with Eddie’s heart racing after a rather intense dream and anxiety tightening his chest, making the boy reach out for his inhaler. He then took a puff, and then another one, just for good measure. He felt incredibly unsafe, even in his own bed, and felt a strong urge to beg his mother to let him stay home from school. But he knew that this could only turn out bad or horrible, so he decided against that idea and dragged himself out of bed. He quickly got dressed into a big, grey hoodie (probably belonging to Mike, Eddie loved his clothes ‘cause they always smelled really fresh and were at least three sizes too big for him) and some shorts, given it was quite warm outside. He skipped breakfast and took off, leaving for school a little early. 

His way there wasn’t the worst, warm sun shining into his face made the walk really pleasurable and calming even, so when he got to school his mood was a tiny little bit better. He even smiled at his lab partner on the corridor and helped the janitor with some heavy boxes. When he finally got to his locker it was still pretty early, so there were not a lot of people around. He sighed and scratched his head, turning around and taking in his surroundings while thinking about what he could possibly do with all the time he had. Eddie decided to just call Richie and see where he was, so he could move towards his boyfriend.

The little word, even unspoken, made Eddie smile like a maniac. He had started dating Richie some time ago, exactly 5 months earlier on his 17th birthday. Rich had gotten him a necklace, a tiny and delicate one, with “Eds” pendant on it and it had made him a tiny bit angry but mostly happy, like really happy. When he was thanking his friend for the gift, there was a thought that had crossed his mind “Kiss him”. So, he did and the rest, like they say, is history.

He could hear “Never gonna give you up” playing somewhere in the end of the hall and a silly grin tugged onto his lips yet again. It was Richie’s ringtone for Eddie.

“Oh Edwardooo!” The taller boy called out and emerged from behind a corner. Eddie giggled silently while shaking his head in disbelief and the anxiety that he felt in the morning seemed like a distant memory. He moved to get closer to his boyfriend and when they met halfway, he kissed Richie’s cheek.

“Hi!” He said in a quite cheerful tone. Richie smiled at him, his expression going soft, and the smaller boy’s head. 

“Hello my lovely, couldn’t you wait for me longer, you eager.... wait, what can be eager?” 

“You are so stupid, oh my _god.”_

It was about five minutes before the end of lunch hour when it all came back to Eddie. He was sitting on a bench outside of school, enjoying his salad with Beverly eating every other spoonful of it. It was nice and peaceful, with all his friends gathered together. Up until Stan suddenly stood up while looking at his watch. 

“Well, I better get going, this bio test is going to start in few minutes and I need as much time as I can get,” he sighed while gathering his stuff, entirely missing the shocked expression that suddenly appeared on Eddie’s face.

“We have a bio test?” He asked in a small voice. 

“Yeah, from chapters 11 to 20,” Stan answered his question, still unaware of the wires that started to link inside of Eddie’s head.

But, thank God, Richie was far more observant than Stan and he quickly picked up on Eddie’s fidgeting. It started with the widening of his eyes, then came the shaking of his hands and it all was summed up with-

“I forgot,” whispered by the boy, seemingly to nobody. 

“Fuck,” Richie muttered and got to his boyfriend at the speed of light. He took his hands into his own and started rubbing them together, attempting to calm this boy down. He could see the wheels turning inside his head, how panic spread through his body- making in shake more and more, and finally cutting off the air source.

“Ca-n’t- ah! Br-e-athe!” Eddie choked out while desperately trying to get some air into his lungs. It wasn’t new for him, the panic attacks that his mother made him believe were asthma attacks. They happened from time to time on days that made the boy feel particularly anxious and unsafe. So, days like that one. 

“Where’s your inhaler, hun?” Richie spoke in a calm voice, trying to make Eddie a little reassured that he knew what to do. The smaller boy’s eyes only widened even more, making Richie worry that his eyeball would fall out, and he shook his head. He had left it at home after taking a puff in the morning. “Bev, there is a spare one in my locker, can you get it?” Richie asked, not even considering the option to leave his boyfriend alone when he obviously needed him. Beverly only nodded, she knew his combination so she could easily open said locker. Mike run with her, just because he was the best athlete out of the group and he could come back faster.                                 

“Okay, sweetcakes, you gotta calm down babe, ‘s all gonna be fine, just breathe, in and out, like me,” Richie murmured sweet nothings into Eddie’s ear while sitting the boy on his lap, circling his gangly arms around him and pressing him tightly to his chest. “I’m here Eddie, I’m not gonna let anything happen to ya, ‘s all good.”

Mike, as predicted, came running back with Beverly far behind him. He almost tossed the inhaler into Richie’s hands and then watched as the taller boy applied it to Eddie. The little boy took three big puffs and then his breathing calmed down a bit, making it possible for him to relax a bit. There was still some tension in his body but Richie was working on it. 

_“Thank you,”_ he murmured into his boyfriend’s ear and smiled tiredly. It was a really hard day and he only wanted for it to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that, it was really easy to write and quite fun- i love caring!Richie!   
> Uhh they are just too cute!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! (it's richieshawaiianshirts)


End file.
